


Stop Disappointing Me

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Evil Murder Husbands [10]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	Stop Disappointing Me

I have had enough of this Flug,every time I ask you to make a lasting invention you can’t even do that”! Black Hat had his limit with Flug and was snapping at him for every little thing he did. “Sir, I know this one works I tested it myself.” “Then how come every time I check on your progress it never works?” “I honestly don’t know sir i’ll– "No more excuses follow me,"but sir I, I said follow me”! 

Flug had no choice on the matter and followed his boss to a room he never saw before. “Now are you going to listen to me or not” U-um if you can just explain what I did wrong first?“ "Why should I need to explain to you if you’re just going to fail on every task I give you now kneel down and wait.” 

As Black Hat was removing his pants Flug was wondering how he had even gotten into this mess in the first place. As Black Hat was forming a tentacle around his crotch Flug was visibly shaken by what exactly his boss wanted of him.

“Sir I really don’t want to do this, "You are doing it whether you want to or not Flug now be quiet! As Black Hat said this he pushed Flug toward the tentacle,” “Please sir no mphh. "That wasn’t so tough now was it Flug?” Tears started welling in Flug’s eyes as Black Hat moved Flug’s head foward and back. As this was going on Black Hat stopped moving and Flug started moving himself while stroking him. There was still tears and he was hoping it all would end soon. Black Hat came soon after in spurts in Flug’s mouth. 

“Are you finally going to listen to me when I speak to you? "I still don’t know what I did wrong sir,” Flug said in feigned ignorance.“ "Get on the bed than and we’ll see if you’ll finally listen. As Black Hat made Flug go onto the bed he wiped his tears and made sure he was alright before continuing. Black Hat made sure to loosen Flug up a bit before he lined up with him and fucked him into the mattress. As Black Hat went faster Flug was rocking back and forth until they both got into a rhythm and met each other half way. "I lo-o-ove you so much Black Ha-at”, Flug cried out as the pleasure caused him to tear up again. Black hat started to slow down near the end and he kissed and comforted Flug through his orgasm. As they both finished Black Hat got Flug cleaned up enough to walk into the bathroom. 

“I should hope this will make you listen from now on” Black Hat said, no longer with the drip of malice he had before. As Black Hat set up the bath for Flug he got in gratefully and before Black Hat even got in— “You dealt with Dementia and 5.0.5 before this right?” “Of course I did you…. Um I’ll be right back Flug.” Flug laughed as he started to get comfortable in the tub, because he could just imagine what kind of mess Dementia made without anyone around for a few hours.


End file.
